Playlist
by Neulra
Summary: Karena ini adalah lagu milik kami. Re-publish, kumpulan drabble, various. RnR?


**Playlist**

**Author**: Neulra

**_Pairing, rating_**dan **_genre_**: _Various _(bermacam-macam)

**_Disclaimer_**: Idola yang berada difanfiksi ini **terikat kontrak dengan _agency_ masing-masing**. LAgu-lagu yang disebutkan milik penciptanya. Saya, Neulra, sebagai author, hanya mempergunakan mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfiksi saya.

**_Warning_**: _Boys love_, _girls love_, _straight_, _alternate reality_, _alternate universe_, _canon_, hanya untuk sembilan orang yang _beruntung._ _Doodle fanfiction_._ OOC_. Kumpulan_ drabble(s_).

**#01 AST'1-Yearning Heart**  
exo. _boys love_, baekyeol,  
_request by_: augustus andrea

Baekhyun mengambil figura yang berada disebelah tempat tidurnya.

Dia lalu tersenyum melihat orang yang berada difigura itu.

_Seseorang itu_ adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

_Seseorang itu_ adalah seseorang yang mempunyai bau napas seperti angin, senyum secerah matahari, dan wangi sewangi bunga _jasmine_.

_Seseorang_ yang dapat membuatnya gelisah dan bahagia dalam satu waktu.

Ah, betapa rindunya dia dengan_ orang itu_.

_Trtt ... Trtt ..._

Baekhyun mengambil teleponnya dan membaca pesan singkat yang masuk.

[_Aku pulang_.]

Matanya membulat. Napasnya tak beraturan. Oh, puji Tuhan! Orang itu pulang.

Baekhyun mengambil jaket dan sepatunya.

Dengan cepat, ia berlari dan bahkan membanting pintu rumahnya.

Tapi ia tidak peduli, yang paling penting sekarang adalah orang itu. Kekasihnya. Gadisnya.

"TAKSI!"

[_Apa kau akan menjeputku?]_

Jari-jari itu bermain dilayar —menekan_ keypad virtual _untuk membalas pesan yang masuk. Mata kecilnya menatap tajam jam yang berada disudut _handphone_-nya.

**15:29 KST**

Sial! Hanya ada tigapuluh satu menit lagi.

"Pak, apakah jalannya bisa dipercepat?"

"Maaf. Tapi ini sudah kecepata maksimum. Lagipula, kita sebentar lagi akan sampai di bandara, Tuan."

_Trtt ... Trtt ..._

Sebuah pesan masuk.

[_Eh, kau akan menjeputku? Mengejutkan! Tapi ... Lebih baik tidak usah. Aku tahu kok, kamu banyak pekerjaan_.]

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi seraya mengetik pesan balasan.

[_Yeah, aku serius. Tunggu aku, _**Chanyeol-****_ah_**.]

**#2 IU - Good Day  
**exo. _boys love_/_genderswitch_, chenmin.  
_request by_ novia. permatasari. 5  
**  
**

_Deg_.

Orang itu tersenyum.

_Deg._

Orang itu tertawa.

_Deg._

Orang itu menoleh kearahnya.

_Deg_.

Jantung Minseok berpacu cepat. Aliran darahnya naik kepipi. Menimbulkan semburan merah. Dan membuat pipinya terlihat seperti tomat.

Kenapa?

Karena orang itu menghampirinya. Orang yang Minseok sukai sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Siapa?

Kim Jongdae. Adik kelasnya difakultas komunikasi.

"Eum ... Senior, bisakah minggir sebentar? Saya ingin masuk kedalam kelas."

Oh.

Dengan cepat, Minseok buru-buru minggir dari pintu kelas Jongdae.

"Maaf."

Dia lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, senior."

Astaga! Kenapa pemuda ini bisa membuat otaknya menjadi tegang sih?

"Ah, baiklah."

Percakapan mereka berakhir —membuat Minseok sedikit kecewa.

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jongdae.

Tapi ... Itu tidak mungkin.

Minseok tahu, Jongdae tidak akan membalas perasaannya.

Tidak akan pernah.

Minseok adalah seorang kutu buku —yang bahkan, tidak mempunyai teman selain Luhan. Dan dia jarang sekali dikenal dikampusnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengenalnya —itu pun karena dia pernah mengikuti lomba _dance_ kampus.

Sedangkan Jongdae?

Dia adalah idola kampus. Karena kepintarannya, wajah tampannya, dan suara indahnya.

Mereka bagaikan langit dan tanah.

Dengan Jongdae sebagai langitnya dan Minseok sebagai tanahnya.

Jadi Minseok memutuskan untuk tidak menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jongdae.

Dan menganggap hari ini sebagai salah satu dari sekian hari baiknya.

_Well_, mungkin yang terbaik.

**#3 Super Junior - Daydream  
**exo. _boys love_, krismin.  
_request by: _BlackPearl08

Menutup telinga dan matanya.

_"YIFAN! Harusnya kau bangun lebih awal! Lihat, gara-gara kau, kita jadi telat begini!"_

_"Yifan, kau menyebalkan! Bajuku jadi basah gara-gara kau!"_

_"Yifan, ayo pergi ke taman bermain!"_

_"Yifan, kenapa kau terus-terusan melihat wajahku?"_

_"Yifan ..."_

Tidak ada suara protes tentang dia yang bangun kesiangan. Tidak ada suara protes bajunya basah ketika hujan-hujanan bersama dia. Tidak ada suara yang selalu mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain setiap hari minggu.

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yifan."_

Suaranya yang begitu Kris hafal.

_"Aku pasti akan terus bersamamu. Janji."_

Bohong.

_"Aku akan terus mencintaimu."_

Dia berbohong.

Janji-janji tak terhitung yang pernah ia utarakan ...

Semuanya bohong.

_"Penyakitku tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi, Yifan."_

Sesak.

Rasanya dadanya serasa ditusuk oleh beribu-ribu jarum.

_"Maaf ..."_

Remang.

Gelap.

Perlahan, bayangannya memudar.

Membuat Kris tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Membuat Kris bingung akan alasannya untuk bernapas.

Dan membuat Kris mati.

Secara perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minseok."

Meniggalkannya pada kenangan yang tak berujung.

Yang didalamnya, dia kendalikan oleh perasaan yang bernama cinta.

**#4 B2ST - Midnight  
**exo. _boys love_, krismin.  
_request by_: Evil Thieves

Ditengah malam yang sunyi ini, Xiumin terbangun.

Berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Tapi ... Tidak bisa.

"Hhhh ..."

Xiumin menghela napas.

Dia membuka jendela kamarnya.

Melihat bintang di atas sana.

Dan menghitungnya.

Tapi, tetap saja tidak bisa.

Dan Xiumin baru menyadari bahwa sekarang dia sendiri.

Tanpa _orang itu_.

Membuat Xiumin berpikir; Bagaimana kabar _orang itu_? Apakah _orang itu _memikirkannya?

Membuat Xiumin menutup matanya.

_"Hyung, kau masih tidak bisa tidur?"_

_Xiumin menoleh._

_"Ah, iya."_

_"Mimpi buruk?"_

_"..."_

_"Kalau begitu, coba kesini, hyung."_

_"Disebelahmu?"_

_"Iya."_

_"..."_

_"Hyung?"_

_"Kau hangat ..."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Hmm ... Yeah."_

_"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."_

_"Itu bukan pujian."_

_"Terserahlah."_

_"..."_

_"Hyung,"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

Ah, Xiumin masih ingat. Bagaimana aroma orang itu, gaya bicaranya, bahkan makanan favoritnya.

Semua kenangan itu ... Membuat sebuah cekungan terukir diwajah Xiumin.

Dan membuat Xiumin menutup matanya (lagi).

_"Hyung ... Kau ..."_

_"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi."_

_"Oh, begitu. Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Asalkan kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia."_

Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Air mata menetes dari matanya.

Seharusnya dia tetap bersama_ orang itu_. Berada didalam _pelukannya_ yang hangat. Dan bersandar _padanya_.

Seharusnya dia tidak mengkhiri hubungannya dengan _orang itu_.

Seharusnya dia tidak mengingat kenangannya bersama _orang itu_.

Dan seharusnya, dia tidak berbisik pelan seraya mengucap nama _orang itu_.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Yifan."

**#5 TRAX - Blind  
**exo. _boys love_, kaisoo.  
_request by_: Dyakurous-347 _a.k.a_ kurous

"Jongin ..."

"Hm?"

"Maaf."

"_Hyung_, berhenti mengatakan hal itu."

"Tetapi aku menghancurkan kencanmu dan Sehun!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hun-_ah_ juga mengerti kok. Lagipula kau itu _hyung_-ku. Jadi aku harus menuruti perkataanmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Lalu mengerjap.

Jongin benar. Mereka hanyalah _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_.

Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan untuk mengubah takdir itu.

_Bahkan, untuk dilirik sekalipun oleh Jongin._

Karena mereka hanyalah saudara. Satu darah.

Kim Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin.

Yang sama-sama dilahirkan oleh seorang wanita bernama Kim Yixing.

Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Aku _hyung _yang jahat ya? Menghancurkan kencan _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri."

"Tidak."

Kedua tangan itu lalu tertaut.

_Membuat pipi salah satu dari kedua orang itu memerah _—_dan yang satu lagi hatinya berdegup kencang._

"_Hyung _itu baik. Terbaik sedunia."

"Benarkah? Bahkan lebih dari _eomma_ dan _appa_?"

"Ya!"

"Dan juga Sehun?"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda berkulit _tan _itu. Membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung untuk beberapa saat.

Sampai Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Maaf sudah bertanya."

Jongin mengerang.

Kenapa _hyung_-nya selalu meminta maaf kepadanya? Padahal menurutnya, Kyungsoo tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Yang salah itu kan dia; dia yang berpura-pura mengencani Sehun, dia yang buta akan cinta dan ... Dia yang tidak mengakui cintanya untuk _hyung_-nya sendiri.

"Oi, _hyung_. Berhentilah meminta maaf."

"Tapi—"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Jongin memegang dagunya —membuat muka mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Yang salah itu aku."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti akan perkataan _dongsaeng_-nya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas perkataan Jongin.

_Walaupun dalam hati, dia masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud sebenarnya perkataan Jongin._

**#6 2AM Seulong - Nagging  
**tvxq/sj. _genderswitch_, changwook.  
_request by_: Ka-chan

"Changmin-_ah!_"

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

Gerutuan, gerutuan, dan gerutuan. Wanita itu terus menerus menggerutu.

"_Yeah_, aku dengar."

"Syukurlah. Aku capek. Mengaturmu itu bagaikan mengatur anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun tahu gak?"

"Kau cerewet sekali."

"Aku cerewet demi kebaikanmu. Nah, sekarang, bisa kau ulangi apa yang aku katakan?"

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, jangan minum alkohol terlalu sering. Dan jangan menjahili orang ketika kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun."

"Bagus! Apa kau berjanji akan melakukannya?"

"Mungkin untuk yang pertama dan kedua bisa. Tapi untuk yang ketiga ... Aku tidak janji ya!"

Lelaki itu lalu berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan wanita dibelakangnya dengan _mood_ yang amat sangat buruk.

"SHIM CHANGMIN! KEMBALI KESINI! SEKARANG JUGA!"

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tawa.

"Aku tidak mau, Ryeowook!"

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah sih? Dan hei! Panggil aku dengan sebutan _noona_. Aku setahun lebih tua darimu."

"Siapa suruh kau mau mau saja disuruh oleh orangtuaku? Dan kau itu tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang lebih tua setahun dariku."

"Karena keluargaku berhutang budi kepada mereka. Dan apa? Cuman karena itu saja? Kau menyebalkan, Changmin-_ah_!"

"Begitu?"

"_Yeah_."

"Apa aku memang tampak seperti anak umur sepuluh tahun?"

"Iya."

"Apa aku sebegitu menyebalkannya untukmu?"

"Terkadang sih begitu. Dan ... Boleh aku bertanya balik?"

"Boleh."

"Apa aku tidak terlihatseperti gadis berumur enambelas tahun?"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat seperti gadis berumur tigabelas tahun."

"Apakah sifatku yang tempramental mengganggumu?"

"Terkadang. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa omelanmu itu ada benarnya juga."

Dan Changmin tidak tahu bahwa pipi wanita yang berada didepan pintu kamarnya itu merona.

**#7 Super Junior - Marry U  
**sj/snsd. _straight_, kyuseo.  
_request by_: Iren KSS

Seohyun menatap gelisah _handphone_-nya. Tidak menyadari ketukan Tiffany.

"Seohyun-_ah_?"

Suara Tiffany tertangkap oleh telinganya, membuat ia hampir saja melemparkan _handphone_-nya.

"I-i-iya, _eonni_?"

"Bisa kau buka pintunya?"

_Cklek._

"Kenapa kau mengurung dirimu seharian dikamar?"

"Tidak ada pesan singkat yang masuk dari dia."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa."

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Seohyun benci —mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak suka— ketika _bandmates_-nya memanggil Kyuhyun dengan formal. Dia tahu, _bandamate_-nya itu amat menyayanginya. Tapi ... _Heck_, dia sudah tujuh belas tahun. Dan dia bukanlah gasdis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta.

Tapi dia tidak bisa membenci _bandmates_-nya. Dia sudah menganggap mereka sendiri sebagai saudaranya.

"Iya."

Tiffany mengambil sisir. Lalu, menyisir rambut Seohyun secara perlahan.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Seohyun-_ah_, bagaimana pun dia itu pacarmu."

"Tapi sudah seminggu ini dia tidak mengirimiku pesan singkat, _eonni_."

"Eunhyuk tidak mengirimiku pesan singkat selama tiga bulan. Dan aku tetap tahan."

"Itu kan kau, _eonni_."

"Seulong-_ssi_ dan Taeyeon _eonni_ tidak bertemu selama setengah tahun. Dan mereka berdua tahan. Masa mereka kau kalah dengan _leader_-mu sendiri sih?"

"Ta-tapi aku takut."

"Takut dia selingkuh?"

Seohyun mengangguk. Tiffany menghela napas.

"Dia tidak akan."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Tiffany lalu menarik tangan Seohyun menuju balkon kamar Seohyun.

"Lihat itu, Seohyun-_ah_!"

Seohyun terbelalak. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Dibawah sana, terlihat Kyuhyun bersama artis SMEnt. lainnya. Membawa sebuah kertas besar.

Bertuliskan,

_Seo Joo Hyun, will you marry me_?

**#8 SHINee - Ring Ding Dong  
**snsd. girl_s love_, soosun.  
_request by_: Ocha Cloudsomnia

"Sunkyu-_ssi_,"

"Eh? Oh, ternyata kau, Sooyoung-_ssi_. Silahkan masuk! Dan bisakah kau tidak memnaggilku dengan nama kelahiranku? Tolong panggil aku Sunny."

_Pertama kali yang Sooyoung lihat dimata gadis itu adalah rasa iri. Mungkin iri dengan tingginya._

"Ah, baiklah, Sunny-_ssi_."

_Yang kedua, Sooyoung merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya._

"Kau membuat keributan lagi, ya?"

Tidak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Sooyoung. Yang ada hanya anggukan kecil —yang membuat Sunny menghela napas.

"Jangan ulangi lagi ya."

_Ketiga, telinga Sooyoung terasa geli sekaligus nyaman ketika mendengar suaranya._

"Baik! Aku pasti tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, apa hukumanku?"

Sunny tertawa.

_Keempat, ada sesuatu didalam mulut Sooyoung yang entah kenapa menginginkan diri Sooyoung untuk tertawa._

"Hukuman? Tidak, tidak. Aku bukanlah Donghyun yang senang memberi hukuman "

Gadis ini menurut Sooyoung, berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain. Gadis-gadis lain akan ketakutan berbicara dengannya. Sedangkan Sunny? Dia tidak takut sama sekali. Malahan, menertawakan Sooyoung.

_Dan ... Aha! Itulah daya tariknya._

Sooyoung mengerjap.

"Serius?"

"Yeah, serius. Kecuali kalau kau memang mau hukuman. Aku akan menghukummu."

"Hukuman seperti apa?"

"Jalan-jalan berdua denganku."

Pipi Sooyoung merona —membuat Sunny mengerjap.

_Kelima, Choi Sooyoung positif jatuh cintah dengan Lee Sunkyu._

**#9 SJ Yesung - Love Really Hurts  
**exo. _boys love_, taoris.  
_request by_: GyuniKai7

Huang Zitao mati rasa.

Dia tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih sekarang.

_"Tao-_err_, apakah kau mau boneka panda itu?"_

Sakit.

Bukan, bukan fisiknya, tapi hatinya.

Semua kenangan itu terlalu manis.

_"Tao-_er_ sudah makan?"_

_"Tao-_er_ sudah mandi?"_

_"Tao-_er_ sudah sampai dirumah?"_

_"Tao-_er_ kehujanan?"_

_"Tao-_er_ cepat sembuh ya!"_

_"Tao-_er_, kau harus selalu ingat. _Gege_ ... Mencintaimu."_

Membuat dia berharap bahwa itu adalah mimpi.

_Dan didalam mimpi itu hanya terdapat dia dan Kris._

_"Maaf, Tao_-er_, seperti hubungan kita tidak bisa berlanjut lagi."_

Dan dia tidak akan pernah bangun dari mimpi itu.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Itu semua kenyataan.

Dia harus menerimanya.

Bahwa dia dan Kris sudah tidak menjalin hubungan lagi. Bahwa panggilan 'Tao-_er_' itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Bahwa tangan besar itu, bukanlah tercipta untuk dirinya lagi.

Bahwa kenyataan dia masih mencintai Kris itu memang fakta.

Dan bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan memang benar.

**.**

**author's note:  
**akhirnya selesai juga;;  
Oh yeah, maaf dengan update yang super duper lama T_T  
thanks buat yang udah menunggu! (atau ... ga ada yang nunggu? ah, yasudahlah gak apa-apa.) maaf hasilnya mengecewakan :((

TNG - 19:37 - 09/03/13


End file.
